1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to self-service security applications. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for the creation of and subsequent authentication of a user's identity via an interactive authentication application.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, enterprises have data or devices that are required to be protected from unauthorized usage. Therefore, enterprises keep such data and devices protected by using multiple level security systems. The purpose of such security systems is to make it impossible for any intruder to access protected data or device. However, such security systems make it more difficult for a legitimate user to access the protected data or services, unintentionally.
Further, in most online security systems, the protected data is secured by conventional user name and password protection techniques. The user names and passwords may include numeric, alphanumeric, as well as certain special characters. Based on the level of security required, the length of a password is required to be increased in order to make it extremely difficult for any intruder to predict such password. Such techniques have proved efficient in the protection against illegitimate users. However, such techniques make it more difficult for the legitimate clients also to remember such passwords.
Furthermore, in cases of online systems where a high degree of protection is required, the password protection is implemented in levels. For example, a bank may require a primary password for logging into the online bank account and may require a secondary password for the purpose of transactions. Also, some bank accounts even require a third password that is generated and sent by the bank to the mobile device of the user. Therefore, the users of such banks are bound to remember such passwords and are bound to keep their mobile devices near to them during any transactions. This may be hectic and cumbersome for some users. Also it may be hard for many users to remember long and multiple passwords associated with one service.
Another known authentication system is a biometric authentication system. These biometric systems require the users to use their fingerprints, eye retina, facial structure, or voice means to authenticate themselves as legitimate users. However, such authentication systems are expensive to implement and requires high maintenance for correct functioning. Also, these authentication systems can be cheated by professional intruders.
Additionally, all of the aforementioned security or authentication systems are deployed by their associated enterprises. Sometimes, the enterprises develop such complicated security systems that they need to train their users to be able to interact with such security systems. Therefore, many people who do not like to face such a hard time to access their own property, usually utilizes low level security systems that can be breached easily, and hence expose themselves to unnecessary risk.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the security systems to make the security systems difficult enough to breach and at the same time simple enough to be accessed by the legitimate users. Further, there is a need for making the security systems more intuitive and user friendly.